Frozen 2: Boreal Destinies
by sithlorde1988
Summary: Set after the events of Frozen and Frozen Fever, what if after Duke Weselton was banished from Arendelle, he ran back to Weselton with his tail between his legs, and reported his failure to his ominous master, who then decides to use his son to take over the throne? And what if said son was an old friend of Elsa's who she'd forgotten about? Better summary inside! Elsa/OC R/R!
1. Prologue: A Plot Best Served Cold

_**A/N:**_ _**sithlorde1988 here**_ **. I know I said my next update would be for Total Drama Doom Camp, but I kind of hit a stumbling block with regards to the plot development of said story, so I'm going to try something slightly new to try and kick-start my creative muse in the meantime. This is not usually a category I write in, but I had this idea hit me once while playing Frozen Free Fall (ironically), and so I figured I'd try and run with it and see where it goes.**

 **Summary: After the end of Frozen Fever, Elsa is laying on her bed recovering per Anna's instructions when Olaf finds a pic of a unfamiliar person in Elsa's closet, and when she gets it she realizes it's a friend she'd almost forgotten about due to not having seen him in some time. At the same time, after the disgraced Duke of Weselton returns home to report his failure to his lord, the King of Weselton, it gives him the idea to use his son to try and stage a takeover of the kingdom. What if, the son he thought he had was never his? And what if said son was the friend from Elsa's picture? What happens when the two reunite to find they have a great task set before them by destiny, one that could shape the fate of both Arendelle AND Weselton? Can the two meet the task, or will it be too much for the friends to handle? Rating for character deaths, and implied torture as well as possible sensuality later in the story (like a lot later, when the slow-burning Elsa/OC finally takes off). Pairings mostly Canon, with the obvious exception of the aforementioned Elsa/OC.**

 **As a note, this story starts after the ending of Frozen Fever, and is my attempt at a possible storyline for a Frozen 2. Of course, before we can start the story, we have a guest to do the disclaimer.**

 _ ***Anna comes in* Anna: sithlorde1988 doesn't own Frozen, or any related characters/plot save for any OCs who appear in the plot, and his version of Frozen 2. As you were Mr. Author.**_

 _ **SL88: Thanks! I suppose on with the show!**_

 _ **Frozen 2: Elemental Destiny**_

 _ **Chapter 1: A Hot Encounter with Death**_

(In the town of Weselton)

"Are you sure your source is correct, and the boat is arriving today?" A sailor could be seen asking his friend.

"Yes, Kusa. The Duke's boat is due to dock today. Though I hope for his sake he's on time, since the King seems impatient for his report." the second sailor replied to the first, now named Kusa.

"No joke. I heard he almost had the last guy who reported a delay thrown in the dungeon for wasting his time." Kusa replied. Before either of the burly sailors could reply, a majestic-looking boat landed in the dock next to them, and a haughty-looking older gentleman stepped off.

"About time you got back, . His Majesty King Somali is getting impatient to hear your report." Kusa's friend said to the Duke of Weselton.

"Very good. Take me to the King." Duke Weselton said. *1*

"As you wish." Kusa said as he escorted Duke Weselton to the palace.

(At the palace)

"What's taking that sniveling excuse for a Duke to get back here? He should've been back by now." King Somali said to the woman on the throne next to him.

"This is true dear, but keep in mind the ship might've been delayed by the storm that it had to go through recently. Or did you not hear about the recent freak winter storm that nearly left Arendelle in eternal winter?" the queen of Weselton said to Somali.

"You make a good point, Aurora. But be that as it may, this is time I could've spent grooming Scorch to learn the ropes for when he has to sit on the throne as King of Weselton." Somali said to his wife, the now named Aurora. Before Aurora could reply, a guard walked up to the throne.

"Begging Your Majesty's pardon, but there's a Duke Weselton here to see you?" The guard said.

"Ah, excellent. Send him in." Somali said. He turned to Aurora.

"If you'd be so kind, can you make sure Scorch is doing his training, dear? This meeting shouldn't take long." Somali asked Aurora.

"Very well. Try not to be too short with the Duke." Aurora said as she left the throne room. Somali then turned back to Duke Weselton.

"I trust you have good news for me, Duke?" Somali asked hopefully.

"Alas, I do not, my Lord. Despite my best efforts, as well as those of your nephew, Elsa still ascended to the throne, and our mission was a failure. But in fairness, we had no way of knowing Anna would be so willing to do anything for Elsa, not that she'd get a bloody lumberjack to help her bring Elsa back, nevermind said lumberjack causing Anna to reject your nephew. And on top of that, Weselton's been blacklisted from any dealings with Arendelle." Duke Weselton reported. Somali blinked before he got a furious look on his face.

"WHAAAAATT? You snivelling pathetic worm, I sent you to take over ONE kingdom, and you can't even do that? Never mind Hans failing to drive a wedge between the princesses as he was told to do, but you lost our best opportunity to take Arendelle over? Give me one good reason I shouldn't have your head for this?" Somali snapped.

"Because we still have a chance to seize the throne of Arendelle?" Duke Weselton meekly replied.

"Oh? Do explain, and this has better be good, for your sake." Somali said.

"OK, well think about It: if Anna is happily taken by this Kristoff fellow, that leaves Elsa well in the clear. And as it happens, I recall you saying Scorcelli still needed a wife to be able to be the next King, right? So what if we had him go undercover as a commoner and infiltrate the kingdom of Arendelle and get the Queen to wed him? If he did that, we'd have Dominion of both Weselton AND of Arendelle. AND we could dispose of those brats who had the gall to mess up your plans. A win-win for us, no?" Duke Weselton explained. Somali stroked his goatee while he mulled Duke Weselton's idea over.

"Hmm, I like it. It's evil, AND efficient! Let's do it." Somali said.

"So what would you have me do, my Lord?" Duke Weselton asked.

"You, my feeble minion, can go help Aurora inform Scorch of his new mission." Somali instructed.

"Yes, my Lord. I shall not fail you again." Duke Weselton vowed as he left the throne room.

"That's right, Arendelle. Enjoy your peace for now, for soon you shall be in MY control as you should've been all along. And when that happens, your rulers won't know what hit them!" Somali declared to the empty throne room whilst laughing evilly.

(Meanwhile, in Scorcelli's room)

"Jeez, just how many times can one have to write the same dratted sentence? This is aggravating." Scorcelli, or Scorch for short, said as he looked over the umpteenth piece of paperwork. "I have no idea how Father does it all." The prince of Weselton added. Just then, a knock came on his door. Scorcelli turned around.

"Enter." Scorcelli said. When the door opened, a older man stepped inside and faced him.

"Scorch, listen to me. You have to get out of here while you still can. Your Father is nuts!" The older man said.

"Explain yourself! What is the meaning of this absurdity?" Scorcelli asked.

"Your Father means to send you away and use you to take over another kingdom. Worse, he plans to put you in an arranged marriage. I know you respect him, but do you respect him THAT much?" The man said to Scorcelli.

"Uncle Damocles, I've heard some crazy things from you before, but I have to say this takes the cake. Suppose I believe you, how do you propose I make an escape from here? You remember what Father did the last time you tried smuggling me out of here." Scorcelli said, rubbing the back of his left hand, where a flame shaped scar was just visible though clearly faded from age.

"Obviously we disguise you as a servant, and sneak you out with the merchants who come to peddle their wares. That or you can go out the window." The now named Damocles suggested.

"The window might work, IF we weren't four tricking stories off the ground." Scorcelli deadpanned.

"So then we dress you as a merchant and snuggle you out with the other merchants." Damocles said. Scorcelli scoffed.

"And what would be so bad about this arranged marriage?" Scorcelli asked.

"You remember the girl you saved from your cousin Eldric's goons a few years ago before you moved back here?" Damocles asked.

"Yeah, what about her? What does she have to do with this?" Scorch asked,feeling his temper heat slightly with his irritation.

"What if I told you that was the now Queen of Arendelle? And she's the one your father is trying to force you to marry?" Damocles asked, smirking at the gobsmacked expression on Scorcelli's face.

"Yeah, sure. Good one, Uncle. Pull the other one next, why don't you? Like I'm supposed to believe that Else is a Queen? That's a laugh." Scorcelli said.

"I'm serious, nephew. She's the Queen of Arendelle. Why do you think those goons wanted her so badly? She was meant to be the betrothed of Eldric." Damocles said.

"So what, you're saying I could see Else again if I went along with your crazy gambit, Uncle Damocles? Because I won't lie, I miss her. But I have a hard time believing that she was a princess and now a Queen. She seemed too easygoing and fun loving for that." Scorcelli said.

"Nevertheless, it's true. So way I see it you have two choices, Scorch: either a)You go along with your father's plan and help destroy her kingdom, and possibly lose whatever friendship you two have, OR b) You trust me and get out of here while you can and warm her of what's coming. Your call." Damocles said. Scorcelli scoffed, but sighed.

"FINE, we'll go with your plan. But if this fails and I get in trouble, it's on your head." Scorcelli stated.

"Fair enough. Now, let's get started." Damocles said, as he helped Scorcelli devise a plan to escape. Unbeknownst to Damocles and Scorcelli, Aurora had heard the whole thing from outside the doorway, and gasped.

"Damocles, is this true? Is that really Somali's plan?" Aurora asked her brother-in-law. Damocles turned around wide-eyed at the sound of Aurora's voice.

"Yes, it's true. I didn't want you to know because I know how much you love Somali. But I know how much you're apt to forgive him even knowing what he did a couple years ago to-" Damocles started before Aurora cut him off.

"Yes, well even so that's not something to concern Scorcelli with, is it? I believe you wanted to help your son escape?" Aurora said, and it was hard to tell if Scorcelli or Damocles was more shocked at the last part of Aurora's question.

"What did you say?" Scorcelli asked Aurora. Aurora blanched as she realized what she'd said, and whom she'd said it in front of.

"What do you mean, he's my son? We both know he's you and Somali's child." Damocles said after finding his voice.

"This is true, but need I remind you I wasn't always faithful to Somali, as you well know." Aurora said, giving Damocles a disapproving look.

"What do you mean, you weren't always faithful to Father?" Scorcelli questioned his mother, trying not to let his gaze get too intense.

"It's true, my son. Once, a couple years before you were born, Damocles and I got drunk one night and one thing led to another and next thing we know, we woke up next to each other. Suffice it to say, nine months later you came along." Aurora explained shame-faced.

"So basically you've lied to me about my parentage, and to my father about your faithfulness, and to my uncle about his nephew. Do I have that about right?" Scorcelli said to his mother.

"Yes, Scorcelli. But I've also lied to you about your name. Your Father gave you this name to replace your birth name. Your real name is Pyrrhus Somasi Scorcelli. Damocles Scorcelli is your father." Aurora revealed.

"Does Somali know about this?" the now renamed Pyrrhus asked Aurora. Aurora frowned but answered honestly.

"No, he does not know, to this day. I lied and told him he was your son because I was ashamed of what we'd done. I shudder to think what he would do if he ever learned the truth." Aurora admitted. She then pushed a book up in Pyrrhus' bookcase, revealing a hidden passageway.

"This passage will take you out to the docks. Use a boat there to get out of Weselton before Somali comes for you. I don't think you should have to be a pawn of destruction." Aurora said as Pyrrhus quickly packed a knapsack of the essentials before pulling a wrapped package out of the back of his closet, unwrapping it to reveal a maroon leather jacket with a black flame decal on the back.

"Good thing I had this bought then." Pyrrhus said before taking his neck-length raven hair and putting it in a ponytail as he donned a pair of shades and put the jacket on along with a matching pair of fingerless gloves.

"So, Mother, I guess this is goodbye then? Since I take it I won't see you again if I make it out?" Pyrrhus asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. If you pull this off, it'll be too suspicious for me to be seen with you." Aurora explained. Pyrrhus rolled his hazel eyes behind his sunglasses and grabbed his knapsack and headed to the passage.

"Coming, Father?" Pyrrhus asked addressing Damocles as his father for the first time.

"I can't. If we both go missing it might draw attention to the truth. And that could be disastrous for your mother." Damocles said.

"Very well. Farewell, Mother and Father. I hope Somali burns for what he's trying to do." Pyrrhus snapped before taking off down the passage which slid shut behind him. As he made his way cautiously out of his former home, the only thoughts going through his mind were of his mother, and if she was safe or not, as well as of his friend 'Else' and if she was okay. He allowed himself to fondly think back to the all-too-brief friendship they shared as kids before he had to move out of Arendelle. Soon enough, he exited by the dock, and boarded a boat to Arendelle, heading to what he hoped would be a happy reunion, not knowing how bumpy the road to said reunion would be, nor how wrong he would be...

 _ **A/N: And that ends the first chapter. Before you ask, next chapter will have more familiar faces in it. So what do you think so far? Feel free to share your thoughts via PM or review.**_

 ** _-sithlorde1988_**


	2. Chapter 1: Icy Discoveries

_**A/N: Here's chapter 2 of Boreal Destinies, so to do the disclaimer, we have Kristoff. If you would?**_

 _ **Kristoff: Very well. sithlorde1988 doesn't own Frozen, or any of the relevant plots/characters, save any OCs that appear as well as his take on Frozen 2. Everything else belongs to Disney. *turns to author* We good?**_

 _ **SL88: Yes,Kristoff. We're good. *Kristoff leaves* Before this chapter starts, I will warn readers that there will be a sequence in this chapter that may be M-rated, but I'll mark where it begins and ends so anyone who doesn't want to read it can skip it, though fair warning there might be a plot key hidden in the scene. That said, on with the show!**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Unearthing Icy Memories**_

(In Arendelle, at the palace)

"And you're SURE I have to do the extra day of bed rest, Anna? I'd think I'm recovered enough by now." Elsa protested as her sister put her on an extra day of bed rest as she recovered from a cold she'd had recently.

"Yes Elsa, I'm sure. Unless you want to risk getting sick again, you need as much rest as possible." Anna said. Elsa huffed but nodded her acceptance of Anna's request.

"Fine. But only the one day. I DO have a kingdom to run." Elsa said. Anna smiled and cautiously hugged her sister. Before Elsa could react to Anna hugging her, a noise in her closet caused her to turn and see Olaf in her closet.

"Olaf, what are you doing?" Elsa asked the miniature snowman. Olaf turned to face the Queen of Arendelle.

"I was cleaning out your closet for you since it was so dusty." Olaf said then turned in time to hit his head on a shelf and stick his arms out in time to feel an object land in them. When Olaf looked, he was surprised to see the object was a picture frame but what was more surprising was that the frame had a picture in it of what appeared to be a younger Elsa standing next to a boy about her age, both of them smiling and looking happy. Olaf frowned as he studied the raven-haired boy who had an arm around Elsa's waist in the picture. Anna turned to see what had Olaf so quiet, and upon seeing the picture her mouth fell open as she saw what had Olaf so surprised. Elsa frowned at the two.

"What's so surprising?" Elsa asked, snapping the stunned princess and snowman back to reality.

"When were you going to tell us about this picture, Elsa?" Anna asked, showing the picture to Elsa, whose turn it was to gape open-mouthed at the photo.

"To be honest, Anna, I'd forgotten I had this picture to be honest. It was quite special to me for a long time because it was all I had of my old childhood friend Scor." Elsa said.

"Your childhood friend?" Anna asked in surprise. Elsa sighed and turned to face her sister.

"The thing you have to understand about this is that this was during a time we had to be separated due to my powers going out of control. At that time, I had no friends and was quite sheltered. In other words, I was easy prey." Elsa said as she began the tale of her friend.

(Flashback, 9 years previous)

"Are you sure you want to do this, Your Majesty? If your father finds out I could get in a lot of trouble." A castle attendant told a younger Elsa.

"Yes Elsie, I'm sure. I can't stay locked up here forever. I have to take a risk every now and again." The younger Elsa told the now named Elsie.

"Very well, Princess. Be careful." Elsie said as she lowered Elsa out of her window, after which she took off walking towards the town making sure her dark blue hood was up, so as not to draw attention to herself. Eventually, Elsa looked around a bit and started to head back for the palace when she felt a strong pair of hands grab her by her arm and lead her away from the palace.

"You're coming with us, Your Highness." The owner of the arms holding her, an older man, said to her as she was tied up and gagged, though not before she had time to scream.

"No point screaming, Princess. No one's gonna hear you." The man mocked Elsa, but then his jaw dropped as the goons carrying Elsa were dropped like stones, freeing Elsa. Before he had time to question what was going on, a chop to the back of his head knocked him out. Elsa panicked as she tried to get free of her restraints, which her rescuer noticed.

"Relax, I'll get you out of there." The person who saved Elsa said as he un-gagged and untied Elsa and to her surprise she noticed her savior was a boy about her age, maybe a year or two older at the most.

"Th-thank you. You saved my life." Elsa finally said once she found her voice. The boy who rescued her smiled and stick out his hand.

"Not a problem, it was the right thing to do. I'm Scorch, but you can call me Scor for short." The now named Scor said as he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Scor. I am Elsa." Elsa replied smiling as she shook Scot's hand. Scor helped her up.

"If you don't mind my asking how did you end up tangled up with those pinheaded goons?" Scor asked.

"I was on my way home when I was kidnapped by the guy you knocked out. I shudder to think what they might've done had you not been here." Elsa said.

"It's just as well I was passing through this way on my way to my uncle Dam's shop it would seem." Scor said.

"You seem like a nice sort. Shall we be friends?" Elsa asked. Scor smiled at her as they met each other's gaze briefly.

"I'd like that, Elsa. You seem like a nice girl yourself." Scor smiled, but then he frowned.

"Unfortunately, I have to go to work for my uncle. Shall I walk you home first?" Scor offered.

"Thanks, but I can handle myself." Elsa said with a smile, then before Scor could leave, she surprised him with a quick peck on the cheek.

"That's for saving my life." Elsa said. Scor nodded his acknowledgement.

"Fair enough. Nice meeting you, Elsa." Scor said as he left. Elsa smiled as she watched him leave before getting back to the palace.

(Flashback end-Present Day)

"So he saved your life once? Sounds like a brave guy. How come you've never invited him to the palace?" Anna asked.

"Because he moved away a couple weeks after we met, but not before he had one last chance to see me." Elsa said.

(Flashback- 2 weeks after Scor saved Elsa)

"What do you mean, you're moving Scor? You're the only friend I have!" Elsa said after she heard Scor's announcement.

"Relax, Else. I have to move to another kingdom because my uncle got a job overseas as a blacksmithy for royalty. But I knew I had to see you one last time first." Scor explained.

"Don't go with him. I'd miss you too much." Elsa said crying slightly. Scor saw this and gently used a finger to wipe off the tears.

"Listen to me, Else. I may be moving but that doesn't mean we won't always be best friends. Nothing could change that. And nothing can change the fact that I'll always be with you right here." Scor said to Elsa, tapping the spot on her chest where her heart was, getting slightly embarrassed as his hand touched bare skin where it tapped.

'I know, but I'll miss you, Scor. You're my best friend." Elsa said as she leaned into Scor's chest, as she hugged her friend close. Scor smiled as he hugged her back, putting an arm around her as he did.

"I realize that, but there's nothing I can do about it. My uncle relies on me to keep his smithy business afloat. If I could I'd stay with you, you know that." Scor said as he gently tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind Elsa's left ear. He then used his finger to dry her tears again. He then leaned in and pecked her on the cheek, to her surprise.

"Something to remember me by, Else." Scor said as unbeknownst to him, his uncle took a picture of them hugging. Elsa smiled.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye, Scor. Promise you'll never forget me." Elsa said, as Scor surprised her by gently taking her hand and turning her to face him again.

"This isn't good-bye forever, you know. I'm sure we'll see each other again someday." Scor said.

"Promise?" Elsa asked. Scor smiled.

"Promise." Scor agreed as they shook on it, and Elsa left, leaving her friend behind for what would be the last time for a long time.

(End flashback- return to present day)

"But to this day, I''ve had no word from Scor. Just one letter from his uncle, giving me that picture saying Scor wanted me to have it to remember him by." Elsa finished her tale, leaving Anna and Olaf speechless.

"Did you ever try looking his uncle up?" Anna asked her sister. Elsa sighed.

"I have, but it comes up a dead end everytime. I've come to accept that unless he comes to me, we're unlikely to meet again." Elsa said.

"Don't give up, Elsa. You never know what could happen." Anna said smiling. Elsa raised an eyebrow in her sister's direction.

"So anyways, how come Kristoff hasn't been around lately?" Elsa asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"He's been busy with his job as the kingdom's ice master. Also, he's been spending time with his family of late." Anna replied.

"You mean the Pabbies? I struggle to see how they're related." Elsa said.

"They adopted him as friends. That's as far as I know." Anna replied.

"Fair enough." Elsa said, then she yawned. Anna smirked.

"Sounds like someone's ready for a nap." Anna said.

"Yeah, I guess I should catch a nap while I can." Elsa said as she laid down, and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Anna quietly gathered Olaf, turned off the lights, and closed the door behind them as she and Olaf left Elsa to rest.

(Elsewhere, with Kristoff and Sven)

"Sheesh, who knew working with the Queen could be such busy work?" Kristoff grumbled to his friend, Sven the reindeer. Sven nodded his agreement, thinking of the ice bogie monsters he and Kristoff had finished escorting to the icy prison that was once Elsa's icy castle, but was now a prison guarded by her icy bodyguard Marshmallow.

"Still, it does pay well, so I can't really complain about it all that much." Kristoff said after a moment. Sven nodded then looked around and noticed something that made his eyes go wide as he tried to walk off to investigate, something Kristoff was quick to notice.

"What's the rush, Sven?" Kristoff asked, then his eyes went wide as Sven gently nudged his head towards what he'd seen, and Kristoff's jaw dropped as he saw an unconscious person lying on the shoreline facedown. Kristoff quickly ran off with Sven to check on the person and found that on closer inspection, the person was a male, with raven hair.

"Quickly we have to get him to the Pabbies." Kristoff said as he carefully strapped the unconscious make to Sven's back, and they ran off to find the Pabbies.

(Back at the palace)

Elsa was thrashing around in her bed, appearing to be caught in a nightmare.

(In Elsa's nightmare, WARNING: Possible torture and minor M-rated stuff)

"Let me go! I'm warning you, when my father hears about this, he'll-" Elsa threatened the men holding her captive.

"Do nothing. If he tries anything we'll send you back to him in pieces." The leader of her captors sneered. He then motioned to his men to tie Elsa up.

(begin M-rated scene)

Elsa's main captor watched her be tied up before reaching over and giving her dress a tug, smirking as it split open in the front, falling to either side of her to reveal her chest and privates.

"You'll develop nicely, I think." The lead captor said as he ran a finger over Elsa's left nipple, stroking it gently. Elsa shuddered at the sensation, despite enjoying it slightly. She then tensed slightly when his hand moved down to her stomach and gently rubbed her belly before moving between her legs to explore her womanhood, despite her attempts to kick him off her. Needless to say she was humiliated. Moreso when he went to violate her further. Just as he was going to penetrate her, the scene vanished.

(End M-rated scene, and Elsa's nightmare)

Elsa sat up in a cold sweat, shuddering slightly at the vivid nature of her nightmare, as she realized it was a preview of what could have been if Scor hadn't been there to rescue her that day all those years ago, making her even more grateful he saved her, and then causing her to miss her friend. Unbeknownst to the queen of Arendelle, he was much closer than she thought...

(With Kristoff and the Pabbies)

"Kristoff, you did good to bring the patient to us when you did. Had he been left there much longer he'd have caught chill, or worse. As is, he'll just have a nasty bump on his head, and possible short term amnesia. If we're lucky, he'll just be in a lot of pain. But he looks a lot like the prince of Weselton." the lead Pabbie said as he looked the boy over.

"But the queen ordered all ties be severed between Weselton and Arendelle!" Kristoff said, remembering what Anna told him of Duke Weselton's punishment for his part in the attempted coup on the throne.

"True, but this is someone who I sense is fleeing from Weselton. Why that is, I know not. But I sense a great power dormant in this boy. I think he could be the chosen one." The lead Pabbie said.

"Chosen one?" Kristoff said in surprise. Sven nodded his agreement of Kristoff's question.

"Yes, chosen one. You see, there is a prophecy kept by us Pabbies that has been generations in the making. It goes like this:

 _When the corrupt warlord seeks to topple the kingdom of Arendelle_

 _One born with fire and one born with ice shall come_

 _Though the master of fire knows it not, he is destined to be Ice's saviour_

 _And ultimately be the one to thaw Ice's Frozen heart_

 _And united they can bring an end to the corrupt one's terrible plans_

 _But separate, both are doomed to fail, and the kingdom will be lost_

 _Only by trusting in each other can the chosen heroes succeed_

 _Bring together the powers of Fire and Ice_

 _And a miracle shall occur that will shape the end of the battle_

 _Fire must be one with ice or all is destined to be lost_

 _So beware of these words, for they must be needed._ " The lead Pabbie recited as he found the scroll with the prophecy.

"One born with fire and one born with ice? Could the ice one be Elsa?" Kristoff mused. Sven shrugged.

"I think this boy could be the one born with fire, though his fire is still dormant and untapped." the lead Pabbie said to Kristoff.

"What should we do, o mighty lead Pabbie?" Kristoff asked the lead Pabbie.

"For now, nothing. But when he recovers, we should take him to meet with Queen Elsa, for I sense he knows her already." The lead Pabbie replied.

"Hopefully Elsa will be recovered enough to receive visitors by then." Kristoff mused. Right then, a groan from behind Kristoff and the lead Pabbie told them their guest was awake.

"Who are you? And where are we? And how did we get here?" Scor asked. Kristoff turned to face Scor.

"To your questions, I am Kristoff, this is Pabbie prime, the leader of the Pabbies, and the reindeer is Sven. We are in the valley of the Pabbies, and Sven and I carried you here." Kristoff replied.

"I see. Might you be able to direct me to Arendelle? I was headed there to try and find an old friend to surprise her before I was attacked." Scor said.

"We were planning to take you there anyways. Turns out you and the queen of Arendelle may be the subject of an ancient Pabbie prophecy." Kristoff said.

"Why would the queen of Arendelle have anything to do with me, much less a prophecy?" Scor asked with a raised eyebrow. Kristoff smirked.

"Does the name Elsa ring any bells to you?" Kristoff asked. Scor's jaw dropped at this.

"Else is the queen of Arendelle?" Scor asked in shock, then fainted from the surprise.

Pabbie prime and Kristoff looked at each other.

"Here we go again." Kristoff said as he loaded Scor onto Sven, as they started the journey to Arendelle, unaware of the reprocussions of the reunion they would witness...

 **End chapter 2**

 _ **A/N:. And so ends chapter 2! I know this took awhile but the plotline got derailed twice. To be honest this might go on a mini-hiatus until I finish a couple other stories. But I do plan to finish this eventually. So he patient and keep reading and reviewing! sithlorde1988 out!**_

 ** _-sithlorde1988_**


	3. MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR (READ PLEASE)

_**A/N: Sithlorde1988 here. Unfortunately, this isn't an update on my stories, for now. My tablet's on its last leg so I don't have a means to type stories. At the time I type this I'm on my brother's laptop, which is the only reason I'm able to type this A/N. But I might see about putting out at least the second chapter of Heroes VS Villains if I can. It's mostly done so I might be able to finish it up while I'm at his house, though I'm unsure how long I'm here for yet. We'll see what happens. That said, unless you see updates for them, my stories will likely go on hiatus for the foreseeable future, at least until I can get another piece of tech capable of doing chapters on. So yeah other than a Heroes VS Villians update, don't expect much from me for awhile. My apologies to those who patiently await my next chapters, but it's hard to do chapters without a tablet/computer to do them on. So thanks for understanding, and hopefully I can sort something out soon enough. Until then, thanks for your understanding and patience! sithlorde1988 out!**_

-sithlorde1988

P.S.: My PM box is always open to those who wish to PM me. I might not update, but I DO answer PMs where I see them.


End file.
